Guys Like Me
by Captain-Rogue-River
Summary: A modern Willabeth songfic. Basically what Will and Elizabeth would be like nowadays if they were in a relationship. It's really hard to explain just read and review!


A modern Willabeth songfic. Basically what Will and Elizabeth would be like now-a-days if they were in a relationship. It's really hard to explain just read and review!

disclaimer: I own Will Turner, I bought him at a yard sale. OKAY, you caught me. I don't own anything.

--------

Will Turner sat on his couch Indian style talking to his girlfriend, Elizabeth Swann, on the phone. He was wearing a white tank, long blue jeans with a skoal ring in the back right pocket and he wore a black baseball cap.

I wear a greasy ball cap  
I like my shirt untucked  
I spend Saturdays working on my truck  
I don't like to fight  
But I ain't scared to bleed  
Most don't mess with a guy like me  
Guys like me drink to many beers on Friday after work  
Our best blue jeans have skoal rings  
We wear our boots to church  
So rough around the edges  
It's hard to believe that girls like you  
Love guys like me  


"So what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"It's Saturday. The time I work for my truck." Will slurred as he stretched out on the couch.

"Don't you mean _on _the truck? Are you drunk?" Elizabeth questioned as she sighed at this routine, even though this is what she loved about him.

"On the truck, yes, on the truck. No, Jack- I mean Elizabeth. I just a little buzzed. Ow! Son of a monkey-whore!" Will yelled in his drunken tone, using his "alternative" to cussing.

"What'd ya do?" Elizabeth asked as she repressed a giggle from his new word.

"I got into a fight with Jack over sumthin' and I punched him and now my hand is hurting sumthin' fierce." Will explained as he reached in the freezer to find a bag of peas or ice for his hand.

"Right. What's wrong with your truck now?" Elizabeth asked. She knew a little about fixing cars, what Will taught her.

Your daddy worked at the bank  
Mine worked on cars  


"I know exactly what's wrong with it. I just need someone to help me. It'll take me about three hours to fix it. Can you help?" Will asked as he walked through the archway that connected the living room and kitchen.

"No can do, I'm busy. Why don't you ask your dad to help you? Hasn't he helped you before?" She was referring to the fact that Will's dad owned **BOOTSTRAP'S CAR REPAIR COMPANY **out on 34th street.

"Because, the business is goin' south, so he'll hafta charge me for it. It would probably cost so much I'd hafta go to _your _dad to get a loan to pay for it!" Will joked because her dad was the manager of a **Chase** bank in town." Why can't you help me? You know almost as much as I do!" Will inquired as he passed through the living room into his bedroom.

You went to college  
I pulled graveyard 

" I have a job interview tomorrow at the high school. Cross your fingers, after tomorrow you might be talking to the newest history teacher at Lincoln High." Elizabeth informed. She knew that he didn't like that while she went to OSU he was working the graveyard shift as a security guard at a museum. She didn't love him for his history or money, she loved him for him.

"They're crossed. All right, Let's meet tomorrow at the **Faithful Bride **and you can tell me how you did." Will said as he took his hat off and started to undo his belt.

"'Kay. It's a date. Good night. I love you." Elizabeth said as she went into her bedroom.

"Night, Babe. Love dew too." Will slurred then hung up.

You must have had your pick  
Of all the trust fund types  
But you came back to me and only god knows why 

As he climbed into bed and thought about his girlfriend of 6 years. He remembered that 1 year into the relationship she left and went to college at Ohio State University. When he went up there to surprise her in her senior year at Christmas he found her at a local coffee shop with a guy by the name of James Norrington. The type that when he was sixteen he got a brand new Lamborghini and wrecked it two hours later, only to get a new one the next day. At the end of it all she came back to the "redneck" town of Tortuga, Louisiana and to Will Turner.

Guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work  
Our best blue jeans have skoal rings  
We wear our boots to church  
So rough around the edges  
It's hard to believe that girls like you  
Love guys like me 

So Saturday morning was spent with Will under his 1990 Ford F-150 fixing a broken gas line and tuning the transmission. He really didn't need Elizabeth to help him, he just thought it would be fun to have her over. At seven o'clock he simply rolled out from underneath his truck, washed his hands, jumped in the truck and sped off.

Now there's a lot of guys like me out there  
In a lot of little towns  
And tellin' all our buddies, we won't ever settle down  
We say thats just the way we are and the way we'll always be

As he drove there he thought about a conversation he had with his friend Jack Sparrow the night he met Elizabeth:

_**" Can you believe it? Gibbs fell from our noble bachelor ranks!" Jack complained as he slammed his empty mug on the table.**_

_**"Who Gibbs married? I mean- Who married Gibbs?" Will barely got out. This was the most wasted he had ever got.**_

_**"Jack, no that's me. Ja-Je.." Jack started but was interrupted by Marty who had just joined them.**_

_**"Jocelyn." He stated then turned back to his Miller beer.**_

_**"Well, don't you worry buddy, I ain't never gonna settle down. That's just how I am and how'll I'll be 'till I die." Will stated as he swiveled around on his bar chair just in time to see Elizabeth walk in.**_

Just as he finished remembering that he was pulling into a parking spot at the **Faithful Bride. **Before he walked in he saw Elizabeth's blue Chevy S10 sitting in a parking place.

So God sends girls like you for guys like me  
Thank God there's girls like you, for guys like me

He walked in and saw Elizabeth standing next to a pool table watching Jack shoot as she leaned on the cue like someone would on a broom. The divider blocked him from seeing her from the shoulder down.

"'Ey William me boy!" Jack yelled as Will rounded the divider.

"Hey, Jack. Elizabeth... you look hot." He was complimenting the fact that she was wearing a white ball cap backwards, a red t-shirt, blue jeans with holes in the knees from her wearing them (not pre-ripped), and white cowgirl boots stuck out underneath her pants.

"Thanks. Ask me! Ask me!" Elizabeth said impatiently after she sunk the 4 ball.

"How'd you do?" Will asked as he casually stole the cue stick from Jack.

"I got the job! You are looking at Ms. Swann, history teacher at Lincoln High!" Elizabeth squealed as she jumped around.

"Good job." Will said as her hugged her then took Jacks turn at shooting. He couldn't help it, he wasn't the emotional type.

"Well, if Whelp's gonna be hoggin' my turns I'm goin' 'ome." Jack said like that was supposed to mean something. When neither replied he swaggered out and never looked back.

The rest of the night was spent shooting pool and talking about what ever popped up.

Sunday morning rolled around and both Will and Elizabeth went to church. He wore his favorite jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and his brown cowboy boots. She wore a blue and white sun dress and blue heels.

When they went back Will turned on the football game and Elizabeth disappeared from sight. At half time Will would know exactly where to find her. He walked out to the garage and he placed his boot under the creeper and yanked it toward him.

"What's wrong with your truck now, Lizzy?" He asked as she put her black work boot flat on the ground to stop her.

"Break line's bad." She said as he offered her a hand to help her up.

"I don't wanna get up until I'm done." She said as she started to pull back under the truck.

"All right. I'm gonna watch the game, then." Will offered as he watched her green hat disappear, then her white grease-covered tank, her really old jeans, and her boots.

---------------------

A/N: So? It was long but I had fun writing it. Please read and review I enjoy feedback. Even if it's a flame because I like to laugh at the fact the people have nothing better to do with their lives than sit around flaming people.

BTW: The stars are things that some people may not know.

Skoal ring- If people chew tobacco a lot they keep their can of it with them and so it's a mark from the can.

Creeper- Is the thingy that you lay on when you work under your car. (I had to ask Dad what that was).

The song was "Guys Like Me" from Eric Church.


End file.
